minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Above and Beyond/@comment-29270473-20170722084119/@comment-30525454-20170723014132
EEEE HYPE Well if you've seen my theory u know that I will try to go deep. Spoilers. Episode 2 = Giant Consequences (I'm pretty sure is a pun or a phrase with a double meaning because the Admin is a giant, but they also have giant consequesces as a result): 'The Battle for Beacontown' Pretty self explanitory 'A Company Divided' So the group have to split up, maybe forced by the Admin, or they have to in order to execute a dangerous plan. 'Winter Is Coming' (A reference to a Game Of Thrones episode/meme) They could have been teleported to a snowy/ice biome for one of the Admin's tasks. Maybe those tasks are the equivalent to minigames in servers... 'Rocked the blocks' Don't know what to think about this one. Maybe the Admin destroys stuff. Maybe you destory stuff. Maybe we all destroy stuff. Or everything gets turned to stone. idk 'Trails and Tribulations' The final round of the Admin's tasks? and no doubt the hardest. The trial to see if you are worthy of confronting the Admin. Maybe only Jesse gets this far. 'Ultimate Showdown' The final battle, for now, with the Admin, or other people. The final task. The final 'Hunger Games' like round. Episode 3 = Jailhouse Block: 'Bedrock Blues' They get sent to jail. Try to dig out. But everything is bedrock. Maybe. Or they all have crippling depression. 'No Free Lunch' cri no free lunch ;-; They have to work HARD for it. Or fight their inmates. Maybe they want to find information, but it's a lot harder than simply asking. 'Carry the Torch' Light the way. They are ready to go digging for information, are preparing for battle, or are ready to escape. 'X Marks the Spot' The spot where they might be able to escape/find what they are looking for. 'Down and Dirty' Never dig straight down. But sometimes you might have to. Or they're just going too deep into the jail like I did with my Admin theory. 'Not-So-Great Escape' They escape, but SOMEONE DIES. Or gets badly injured. Or something. The Admin tracks them. Stuff gets destroyed. Episode 4 = Below the Bedrock: ''' 'Behind and Underneath' Going where no one has ever gone before. Behind the Admin's back, and below the bedrock. 'Poetry in Motion' I honestly don't know. Maybe they're building/doing something poetic; lyrical. 'A Friend in Need' Always gotta help a friend of they're in danger. Can't think of a situation for this one. 'Not What You Expected' I never expected Telltale to use the idea of 'servers' and 'administrators' (elements from the original game) in their season 2, so I used it in my fanfic (shameless self advertisment sorry). But here we are, theorizing about someone called 'The Admin' who supposedly 'created the world', so I guess it really was not we expected. I don't know what to expect for this one. 'Out of Time' It's the end. In a few moments, the world will end. The Admin will click the 'Delete World' button and everyone will die... Jks. But maybe they're getting close to the answer on how to defeat the Admin, except they're running out of time, either on a timer in whatever they have to do to get the answer, or the Admin is one second away from clicking 'Enter' after typing /ban and they have to stop him. Help me my mind. That does get me thinking though.. (more info at the end) 'Tougher Than Diamonds' What is tougher than diamonds? Jesse? Something they have? Their spirit and soul? Their determination? The bedrock? The Admin? The final boss of the Void biome? (My mind sorry) '''Episode 5 = Above and Beyond: 'Into the Ruins' The Ruins of Beacontown? The Ruins of the first town ever built? The Ruins that contain the answer? 'A Score to Settle' A score to settle with the Admin? is Jesse getting some next level powerful gear to face him? 'A Light in Darkness' ehh idk what to think about this one A light? Hope? Hope shining through the despair? or maybe they're all made blind and find a cure idk my mind 'Among Equals' idk. Maybe the gang are meeting more people, ready to take on the Admin. 'Ascension' OOHHHH this is interesting. The most famous Asension was of Jesus from earth to heaven so... Jesse becomes a GOD. If you are going to face someone in creative mode, you better be up to his standards. or they break the 4th wall. idk. Maybe they have IRL Jesse going to visit IRL Admin and then... AHH MY MIND. help me pls. Don't know how you would switch to creative mode without admin permission though... 'Poetic Justice' JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE! Jesse delivers justice to the Admin and saves the world. And then he becomes the new admin. The End. Idk. And now for extras: About the note on 'Out of Time', it was me thinking: How do you represent commands and executing them? (My fanfic does sorta answer that a little, but only a little.) And then there this from 'Jailhouse Block''s bio:'' But when the enemy tries to recruit Jesse's friends, will they be able to resist the call? The enemy is the Admin. GASP Oooh it might be a PAMA like situation. So much text... Give yourself a cookie and a pat on the back if u read all this. And leave a reply if you have any questions. because this make no sense.